Brothers in All But Blood
by EmeraldFire512
Summary: "She said they were brothers, inseparable. And I could help but think..." Hermione completed his unfinished sentence, "...of you and Harry." Ron and Hermione on friendship and loyalty. PoA missing moment, first installment in a new series. A little RW/HG.


A/N: This piece is the first in a series of missing moments from the Harry Potter books. After I finish more of them, I will most likely put them all into one story with each moment as a chapter. My original intention was to write them in chronological order, but it would seem that that is not going to happen. This one is short, and it was supposed to be longer, but it I really like the ending, and decided to make it the ending after writing it, if that makes sense. No matter, I hope you all enjoy and review. There will be more to come - hopefully very soon!

**Setting:** Prisoner of Azkaban, after the conversation in the Three Broomsticks and _The Marauders Map_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a very battered set of Harry Potter books. The story, setting, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, literary genius.

**Brothers In All But Blood**

Hermione came down to the common room the first day of the holiday to find all of the chairs unoccupied, save for one. She walked over to the occupied chair and settled on the arm of the one next to it, looking at the other's chair occupant for a few moments before speaking.

"Ron?"

There was no response. He remained intrigued with the flames in the hearth, or whatever else it was that he was actually thinking about. She watched him for another few moments, noting how the flames were the exact color of his hair, before speaking again.

"Knut for you thoughts?"

This caught his attention. He pulled his conscious back to his surroundings and seemed to get his bearings for another moment before he turned to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"What was that you said?"

"Muggles have a saying, penny for your thoughts, so I changed the penny to a knut. Basically, I just wanted to know what was on your mind."

He was silent for another minute before speaking, "I was just thinking about yesterday, what we heard at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione nodded, she had been thinking of the same thing all night. She sensed however that he was not done, and waited for him to continue.

"She said they were inseparable, brothers. And I couldn't help but think…"

Ron trailed off, but Hermione knew what he was going to say and completed the sentence for him, "You couldn't help but think of you and Harry."

He nodded and continued, "Exactly. I thought of Harry the whole time they were telling the story. And I couldn't get around the fact of what Black had done. He betrayed his best friend. More than that, if they were anything like Harry and I, like they all made it sound like, then Black betrayed his brother. There is no excuse for that, no redemption." He turned back to the flames before continuing, "I just can't imagine how he did it. I couldn't possibly ever do it."

"That is what makes you different from Black. You couldn't do that to your best friend. You would actually die before betraying him. You have already proved that. Loyalty means nothing to someone like him, someone who can do the awful things that he did. But you are loyal Ron, one of the most loyal people I have ever met." Ron looked up from the fire and their eyes met, and he smiled his thanks. They broke their gaze quickly and Hermione fought the blush she could feel rising up her cheeks. She decided it was time to bring up the other concern she had on her mind;

"You know what he is going to want to do, right?"

Ron nodded in affirmation, "Yes."

"Then we have to stop him!"

Ron looked back into the fire for what felt like an eternity, "Can I really stop him from doing something I want to do myself?"

Hermione looked horrified, "Of course you can! You should!"

Now he looked up at her, and she was unsettled by the anger in his eyes, "Why should I? He wants to do it Hermione! I want to do it! Anybody who can do what he did deserves whatever they get."

"You can't let him do it Ron," she fixed him with a fierce look when he seemed to be on the cusp of interruption, "You can't let him do it because you are not like Black! You care about Harry don't you?"

"You know I bloody well do Hermione!"

"Then that's why you can't let him do this. Black is vicious, he's already proved that, and really, as strong and talented as Harry may be, he doesn't stand a chance. He could be killed Ron! You really don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not!"

Their eyes met for a moment; one with a look of fierce desperation, one with determination. They broke each other's gaze, and Hermione spoke to the ground, "Which is why you can't do it either. I don't want you hurt, or worse. I couldn't take it if anything happened to either of you."

There was another silence that stretched on until it was broken by a particularly loud _pop _from the fireplace. Ron was the first to speak, "So, what're we going to do then?"


End file.
